


Steven Hyde Cries

by pinkyxxpromises



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3403988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkyxxpromises/pseuds/pinkyxxpromises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one time Steven Hyde cries. ( one shot, possible two shot )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steven Hyde Cries

Steven Hyde has never cried in his life, he’s never let one tear fall from his crystal blue eyes. He’s never allowed himself to cry, not even alone. Not after everything he’s been through, not one tear. And, it doesn’t happen until one afternoon, one afternoon where everything changed. His world will never be the same and when he hears the words his world stops spinning, he knew it was coming, of course it was, she was human, it was the only sure thing in the world. But, at the same time, he always saw her as some kind of superwoman, hoping she was never die, and live on forever. 

On a friday evening in 1999, Kitty Forman died in her sleep, she was sixty-five years old, it was just her time, she left the only way she would’ve wanted, snuggled into bed next to the love of her life. Hyde didn’t take this very well, of course he didn’t. He always saw Mrs. Forman as his mother, she was more of a mother to him than Edna. She took care of him, loved him unconditionally. She was his mother, took care of him when he was sick, helped him with school, cooked him countless meals, helped him with his relationships. Kitty Forman was his mother, blood doesn’t always mean family, and family doesn’t always mean blood. 

Thirty year old Hyde sat on the Forman’s couch, everyone was silent, he had a beer in his hand that he was nursing and he was just in utter shock. It still hadn’t hit him that she was gone, it wasn’t okay. He was angry with the world. He was angry with whatever made the world decide it was time for the woman to leave them. It wasn’t fair. It was far from fair. And, that was the first time it happened, the next time it happens is when his daughter is born, he starts crying, he’s wearing his sunglasses and he tries to wipe them away before anyone catches him but the tears were falling and he couldn’t help it, it was like a waterfall. He quickly stands up, everyone catches the tears but stays silent, watching him walk out of the room, eyes on the door that he just walked through. 

Their glances turn towards his wife who just shakes her head and goes back to to playing with the end of her dress and wiping her tears, she knew it would just be best to give him some space for the moment that if anyone, including her, walked in there it would just piss him off. It was what was best for the moment. It was just what had to happen. 

Soon his wife started ushering people out of the home, even it wasn’t hers, it was very typical and everyone just obeyed, going back to their homes and Red Forman climbing upstairs to where he would sleep alone for the next four days before he too dies in his sleep and joins the love of his life. The woman heads downstairs to the basement, she decided that two hours was enough to give him. 

Hyde was sitting in his chair as he stared into nothing, just staring, his tears dried up and now he was just numb. He wasn’t angry, he wasn’t sad, he was just numb. He was wondering why this would happen to such a wonderful woman, and thats when he realized that it wasn’t happening to her, she was gone, this was happening to him and everyone who loved the great Kitty Forman. He was shook from his thoughts when his wife joined him, sitting on his lap and laying her head in his chest, not saying anything and just enjoying the silence between the two for once. His arms slid protectively around her, chin on top of her head. He wouldn’t be able to get through this if it wasn’t for the beautiful girl in his arms right now. 

"Thank you, Jackie." 

Jackie looked up, confused for only moment on what the man meant but she just shook it off, kissing him softly, it wasn’t leading anywhere, it was just a comfort kiss, that was much needed, for the both of them. She returned to her previous position, closing her eyes. 

"You’re welcome, Puddin’ Pop."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading! If you enjoyed please please let me know! ( my tumblr is: pinkyxxpromises ) this could be a possible two shot. I could always write something about the second time Hyde cried since it was mentioned. Just let me know!


End file.
